Death Eaters Rock
by Vampiress01
Summary: Another songfic, this one about Voldemort! VERY SCARY & DEPRESSING. But hey, who wrote it? It definitely refelcts my EVIL side (every time that word is in the story it's in caps) and the EVIL side of HP, it is one of my lonGer but please still R/R!


A/N UH-OH...I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING: NOT ANOTHER SONGFIC BY THIS NUTCASE! HEHEHE...WELL, TOO BAD! I'M ADDICTED TO SONG FICS AND THIS ONE IS SO COOL (IN MY OPINION) AND I SAT HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR TRYING TO WRITE THE WORDS...STOPPING THE TAPE AT EVERY INTERVAL, AND TYPING WORDS FRANTICALLY! OK...WELL THIS IS ABOUT VOLDEMORT (SPEAK-NOT-THE NAME!)...HEHEHE...ANYWAY... SONG IN BOLD...REST IN UM...YEAH.... REGULAR STUFF...WAIT! NOT BOLD, I MEAN CAPS......  
***THE WORDS I COULDN'T GET I JUST MADE UP! I WROTE IT THE BEST I COULD IT IS HARD TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING THEY ARE SAYING...SORRY ALL U ALLEGED SAB-HEADS WHO KNOW THE WORDS BY HEART AND ARE PISSED AT MY PATHETIC RENDITION....  
  
  
REFLECTS IN THE SKY  
WARNS YOU YOU'RE GONNA DIE  
STORM COMING, YOU BETTER HIDE  
FROM THE ATOMIC TIDE  
  
Dumbledore gazed out of his window. He had almost fallen asleep due to the heat of the summer's day. He frowned at the darkening sky, that was odd. The weather report had predicted sunny skies all week...He was worried, something wasn't right he could see it in the sky, he could feel it in the air. Like a poisonous gas closing in on them, smothering them, cutting off their air...  
  
FLASHES IN THE SKY  
TURNS HOUSES INTO STIES  
TURNS PEOPLE INTO CLAY  
RADIATION BINDS DECAY  
  
The small town where the Riddle family once dwelt many moons ago, was in a state of utter chaos. Not that this affected anyone. Nearly all of the residents had been killed. The Dark Lord needed a new place to start his lair, to do this he would need a clear plot of land. Thus, he chose to destroy the town, it was most convenient for him, and his faithful Death-Eaters all knew this appointed gathering place. He still needed to be more hidden, so he was trying to squeeze on of the town's most highly safeguarded secrets out of an old man.  
The man was one of three people left alive in the town. The others had either fled or died. His age, and synthetic hip had kept him from escaping with the others. The shock of seeing his home, friends, and family destroyed had struck him deeply. He was in utter shock and near hysteria as Voldemort began to interrogate him.  
"Tell, me, and I know you know, old one, where is the underground cave?"  
"C-c-cave?" the old man stuttered in shock and fright. "I d-don't know what you are talking about; there is no cave hereabouts..."  
"I know there is! Wormtail tells me he found it one night while exploring as a rat, but the fool can't remember where it was! Now tell me!"  
"But sir, I'm telling you, there is no ca--"  
"But there is! In the war, I'm sure you hid in it! Yes, I can tell you are a coward...you would hide..."  
"Ahh, the fallout shelter you mean? Of course, that must be what you mean."  
"Yes, it's underground? Take me there now, old one!"  
"No!"  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I said no, I won't take you there, you're a bad 'un! I can tell, you took my house, an' killed all 'em people! What'd they do to you, eh?" the elderly man replied defiantly.  
Voldemort slipped one of his long snake-like arms into the pocket of his robes. It was time for him to teach this old fool a lesson. "No one defies the Dark Lord!" he hissed EVILLY. "Crucio!"  
The man began shouting and screaming, as he lay at the feet of the Dark Lord. His body was convulsing, writhing and thrashing in pain.  
Growing tired of the screaming, Voldemort waved his wand, and halted the painful curse.  
"Now are you ready to take the master to his home?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.  
"Yes, anything, you want, Lord, just, please, don't do that again," the man begged.  
"Good, you are wise to give into the Dark One, take me there now, and make haste! There is much work for me to do."  
  
  
ROBOT MINDS OF ROBOT SLAVES  
LEADS THEM TO ATOMIC RAGE  
  
The Dark Lord and the tired old one hurried down an under ground passage. It was under a pile of rubble that had once been an old school building. There was a small trapdoor; barely large enough for a man to fit through, fortunately (or perhaps, unfortunately) the two were both thin enough to fit through the opening. There was no tunnel or secret route, once you went down through the trapdoor, you immediately entered a large cavern.  
"Excellent," Voldemort let an EVIL smile slip onto his normally stone-cut features.  
"This will do me well. I wish it was a bit more secluded, but this will be fine for now."  
He turned his back on the man and pulled up his sleeve. He pressed the Dark Mark, which had been tattooed into his flesh long ago. "Wormtail," he murmured. Immediately, from above there came a small clattering sound. Then, a rat slipped by the trapdoor, and landed on the ground. The rat disappeared for a moment, the materialized instantly in the form of a small, mouse-face man.  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"Find the other captives and bring them here. Now!" Voldemort snapped.  
"Yes, Lord, but-"  
"Don't ask questions, fool, just do as I say! You'll live much longer this way!"  
The aged man stared at Voldemort in awe. What kind of man was this? He did not even treat his loyal followers with due respect. The he thought to himself, as he gazed at Wormtail heaving himself up through the trapdoor, what kind of man would wish to follow him?  
Wormtail returned within a half-hour, looking exhausted, and carrying with him two young people. Voldemort glared at him.  
"It has taken you far to long; what in the devil's name were you doing up there?" His voice rose as his temper got worse. He didn't like to be kept waiting underground, in a dusty, stuffy room for overlong, waiting for a half-witted oaf to return.  
Wormtail knelt prostrate before his master, "Lord, please forgive me! These two are very strong young ones and they put up a great fight, I tried my best, Lord."  
"Worm tail, do not lie to me! You have never tried! I have not the time to punish you now, however. What have we here?"  
"The two others my Lord--"  
"I wasn't asking you fool, I was asking them!"  
The two glared at him defiantly, "I'm Carrie, and this is my brother Michael, we'll fight you to the very end, EVIL one!"  
"You killed our family, we'll fight to defend their souls!" added Michael.  
"Ha! You think that you can stand up to the Dark Lord! You will be mine yet! Imperio!"  
The two children fought bravely, they were exceptionally strong of will. If the curse had been fired by a lesser wizard, perhaps they would have had the power to withstand it. There bodies tremored and convulsed, they tried not to listen, but within minutes they were staring up at Voldemort with glossy, blank eyes. The old man had a similar look on his face; the curse had also affected him.  
"Now you are mine, you will do as I bid. Listen carefully..." he beckoned them to come closer....  
  
BLASTING FLOWERS, MELTING STARS  
FADING MOON FALLS UPON  
DYING WORLD OF RADIATION  
VICTIMS OF MAD FRUSTRATION  
BURNING GLOBE LOCKED IN FIRE  
LIKE ELECTRIC FUNERAL PIRE  
  
Voldemort was seated at the head of a long oaken table. He had moved to the old fall-out shelter for the convenience of large meetings of Death-Eaters. He drummed his long skeletal fingers on the table; his Death-Eaters were late in coming.  
He had sent the captured Muggles and Wormtail out to hide the town. When they were done there would be absolutely no trace of it left, and no one would ever remember it had been there. This task was essential to the survival of his order. If it failed, he would be found immediately, this he couldn't risk, he was not yet strong enough; he needed more time to build up his army.  
Suddenly, he could hear a dull hum around him, mist was gathering. Shapes slowly became more defined.  
"Mwahahahahaha," an EVIL laughed escaped the Dark One's lips, "They have come!"  
  
BUILDINGS CRASHING DOWN  
TO A CRACKING GROUND  
RIVERS TURN TO WOOD  
ICE MELTS INTO FLOOD  
  
The Dark Lord glared at his followers gathered around him. They had returned, but they were obviously not ready for what he had planned for them. It had been far too long since they had killed; they had grown almost peaceful.  
He continued to glare at them, until the uneasiness had set itself in their hearts. "News?" he rasped.  
The response was unanimous, "None, my lord."  
"You lie," he hissed. "I know for a fact that Dumbledore is gathering forces against me as I speak. And you do not think to warn your Master of this?"  
They remained silent, fearing to speak.  
"Yes, it is as I thought, you have grown disloyal."  
"Never, Lord! We would never betray you!"  
"Silence Avery! Do not lie to my face! You were one of the first to forget about me. None of you deserve to be taken back, none of you! But you are lucky I am merciful..."  
"There is work to be done, hurry now!" he added. "We must prepare, I'm expecting some special guests tonight."  
  
EARTH LIES IN DECAY  
TEARING LIFE AWAY  
HERE'S THE BURNING GRAVE  
  
ELECTRIC FUNERAL, ELETRIC FUNERAL...  
  
AND SO, IN THE SKY  
SHINES THE ELECTRIC EYE  
SUPERNATURAL KING  
TAKES EARTH UNDER HIS WING  
  
Night had fallen, but the Death Eaters hidden deep underground could not tell. Night and day were the same to them as long as they stayed here to serve their master.   
"They are late" Voldemort hissed impatiently.  
"They will come, my lord." Wormtail reassured him.  
"Silence-listen!"  
From above there came a dry, rustling sound. The Death-Eaters in the cavern looked up. Suddenly, the trapdoor sprang open unbidden. A cold chill swept through the air, filling the room, their lungs, to the bottoms of their hearts. A dark, fluttering cloud descended. Bats! Thousands of them!  
The bats settled in an empty corner and slowly slipped into their human forms. A thousand or more people, each as pale and thin as a shaft of moonlight had appeared. They knelt on the ground and did not look up until the foremost of them stood. There faces met those of the Death-Eaters and burnt holes in their hearts, their glowing red eyes seemed to pierce the wizards' very souls.  
The man who had risen walked forward, cautiously approaching the Dark Lord. Voldemort nodded, giving him permission to speak freely.  
The man was the same height as Voldemort, and they both had pale skin, dark hair, and mad red eyes. One might have thought they were brothers, but in truth, they had never met. The man bowed low, and then addressed Voldemort.  
"Lord, we have come from near and far to do your bidding, our entire organization. We would like to join you. Although we possess no magick powers, we can kill very well." The man smiled, revealing gleaming silver fangs. All present shivered in fear, except for Voldemort and those who had come with the man. "We are naturals at that, sir."  
"I'm sure you are Santiago. When will you and your minions be ready for work? Soon, I hope."  
"When ere you desire, Lord. We are here to do you bidding. All the vampires on this earth are now under you wing."  
"Your help is greatly appreciated, Santiago. With an army of vampires at my side, along with the Lamia (snake people), how can I lose? Dumbledore foolishly thinks the giants will side with him, they know their true Master..."  
"And when we liberate those in Azkaban, they and the dementors..." Santiago added.  
Voldemort extended his hand to him, and they shook, sealing the fate of the wizarding world.   
  
HEAVEN'S GOLDEN CHORUS SINGS  
HELL'S ANGEL'S FLAP THEIR WINGS  
EVIL SOULS FALL TO HELL,  
EVER TRAPPED IN BURNING CELLS  
  
And thus, the Dark Lord has risen. Greater, and more powerful than ever before. He vows that Dumbledore will rue the day when he ever tried to defeat him and his powerful army of Death-Eaters.  
It seems the only hope of his defeat lies in a small boy of fifteen....  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: GOD...THESE THINGS ARE BORING, OBVIOUSLY U KNOW WHO THE CHARCTERS BELONG TO UNLESS U WERE LIVING UNDER A ROCK, AND THEN SOME OF THE MINOR ONES ARE MINE. SORRY IF THIS FIC IS TOO LONG; I MYSELF CAN'T SIT THROUGH MUCH MORE THAN 20K. WELL, THE SONG IS BY BLACK SABBATH, I BELIEVE, THOUGH MY VERSION IS SUNG BY PANTERA (YEAH, JIMMY! I DOUBT YOU ARE READING THIS, THOUGH, MY METAL-FREAK "FRIEND"...) IT IS CALLED ELECTRIC FUNERAL AND IF YOU'VE EVER HEARD THE SONG IT IS QUITE APPROPRIATE. OK, IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR YOU MUST BE BORED OUT OF YOUR MIND OR YOU MUST KNOW THAT THIS DISCLAIMER, LIKE ALL OF MINE END IN CHAOUS. IF U R STILL READ ING...WHY? THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN...WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? HELLO! THAT'S RIGHT! DUH, THIS IS SO BORING ...WHY READ IT? U MUST HAVE NO LIFE, LIKE ME. I'M WRITING AN EPIC-LENGTH DISCLAIMER, NOW YOU'RE GONNA FLAME ME COS THIS IS GAY. OR MAYBE U R SICK AND TWISTED LIKE ME AND FIND IT HUMOROUS? WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THIS CRAP ANYWAY? RIGHT...SO WHY ARE YOU READING...OK, STOPPING NOW...THIS IS GETTING REALLY DUMB PLEASE R/R I DESERVE FLAMES AFTER THIS GOD-FORSAKEN DISCLAIMER THAT HASN'T SEEN THE SUNLIGHT IN COUNTLESS YEARS...I DON'T LIKE THE SUN, MYSELF, VAMPIRE=HATE SUN, YES WELL... PLEASE STOP READING NOW AND R/R!  



End file.
